Shards of Darkness
Shards of Darkness are one of the higher end rewards on Lootfest. They are extremely powerful, especially for those just starting out, and require killing massive amounts of gods in order to obtain them. Most of the quest will be done in Plane of Time B, with the final steps being done in ChambersA AKA Muramite Proving Grounds. Currently, there are five types of Shards: *Basic *Regular *Greater *God *Omega This is the first type of shard you will be obtaining. It requires the killing of 4 gods. Obtaining your Basic shard will unlock the Regular shard quest. If you hand your Basic shard into the Basic summoner, you will receive a Quest version back that allows you to summon Gods for 3 signets rather than 4. These augs may be turned into Frenzy (2H DPS) or Vigil (Offhand / Tank) shards in Thundercrest from the Frenzy / Vigil NPCs. The next step in your fairly lengthy quest involves the killing of 16 gods. This is fairly straightforward, and once you have that done, you will receive your shard! Easy enough right? Once again, handing this shard in will give you a Quest flagged version back, which will allow you to summon Gods for only 2 signets, rather than 3. These augs may be turned into Frenzy (2H DPS) or Vigil (Offhand / Tank) shards in Thundercrest from the Frenzy / Vigil NPCs. The third step in the questline involves killing 64 gods. A bit longer than the Regular Quest without a doubt, but you should still be able to finish this in a relatively short amount of time. Once this is done, you can turn the Greater shard in for a Quest version, and you will be allowed to summon gods for 1 signet, rather than 2. These augs may be turned into Frenzy (2H DPS) or Vigil (Offhand / Tank) shards in Thundercrest from the Frenzy / Vigil NPCs. This is the one of the final steps you will be completing in Plane of Time. To get this amazing aug, you must kill 256 gods. This will take a little while, but is definitely worth it. Turning this shard in will allow you to summon Gods for free at the God Summoner. These augs may be turned into Frenzy (2H DPS) or Vigil (Offhand / Tank) shards in Thundercrest from the Frenzy / Vigil NPCs. This is currently the most powerful Shard of Darkness augment in the game. It involves the killing of 4000 Gods, or turning in 50 God Shards at Grand Master Sato in Thundercrest for enough points to buy one. Simple math, however, tells you that grinding 4000 Gods is faster than 50 God Shards, so stick with it and grind your 4000. This is where Boxing definitely helps, as getting 3 Omegas at once will quite literally change the way you look at the game. These are, without a doubt, one of the most important upgrades you can possibly get. To turn these augs into Frenzy / Vigil augs, you must hand them to Sato in Thundercrest, and then buy a Frenzy or Vigil shard for 500 points. Please refer to the Progression Guide for details on upgrading 4 shards into the next type of Shard, or for information on Tier 1 in general. Please visit the Farming page for information on obtaining things like Rusty Signets. Category:Guides Category:Aug